Quests And Promises
by Written4you
Summary: AU story. Following an interesting tale of Morgana's dealings with Odin's sons (Tyr and Baldr are included since they are brothers to Thor in the mythology). A broken promise is the catalyst for a sudden journey. The journey is filled with obstacles and oddities. Loki and Morgana cross paths like ships in the night. Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Asgard's Advisors**

 **Asgard:**

Once there was tranquility amongst the nine realms, however now they clashed like men at war. The uproar was unmistakably dangerous for every kingdom involved, thus Odin took notice. Most Kings thirsted for peace to be bestowed upon their citizens, as a deserted patch of land thirsted for rain.

Odin, King and ruler of Asgard had quickly surrounded himself with his advisors. He summoned many men of wisdom from each realm, excluding that of Hel and Vanaheim. All seven scholars appeared with scrolls in their grips and a crown of sweat beads on their brows. The men gathered and seated themselves on a massive table made of gold with marvelous designs etched on it's sides.

In attendance to the nerve racking event are the four sons of Odin; Thor, Tyr, Baldr, and Loki.

No introductions were needed, for everyone knew of them.

Thor was born within the palace to the Queen, Frigga. He was well known for the favor his father bestowed upon him with Mjölnir, a hammer his siblings desired. Next stomped in Tyr, he was born a month prior to Thor, however his birth was frowned on by the crowds for his mother was Odin's lover. She had no place within the palace walls. It was public knowledge that the demoted first son, took out his anger in the form of violent battles with enemies of Asgard.

Baldr waltzed in with a swarm of women fighting for his attention. The Asgardian known as Baldr The Brave, humbly made his way past the cheerful fans. He was born a handful of months after Thor, though how many months isn't clear. Baldr's mother was a loose woman who invited Odin to her chambers during a night of heavy drinking, many years later she dropped the bright eyed boy with the King and never looked back.

Lastly with calculated elegant strides entered Loki, the youngest son. The man with hair as dark as charcoal was the center of much recent gossip for his mother is undeclared. Though Queen Frigga dotes on him like her own son, his height and features are whispered to come from a queen and king of another realm. His name would be blackened in gatherings, for a secret he didn't choose to hide from the people of Asgard.

The grand doors were slammed shut and the sons made their way to the table. Like the boys they once resembled, these youthful men battled for a chance to be seated closest to their father, the celebrated king. The victory went to Thor, the crown prince of Asgard. The unsuccessful brothers were left scattered in the remaining chairs, far apart from one another. Thor beamed, Tyr sulked, Baldr fiddled with his thumbs and Loki - well Loki graced the guests with a politically appropriate smile.

Soon after the men were seated, the advisors were given permission to speak. A ruckus followed amidst the discussion of how to go about retaining order to all of the realms. The scholars argued for hours and even pulled out their swords a number of times. A solution seemed more distant with each passing minute until the advisor from Midgard glanced at the sons of Odin and proclaimed:

"Your sons shall be the key! Oh treasured King of Asgard! "

Every soul in attendance went silent while their orbs grew wider and wider with each word the proud Midgardian spoke. The man's idea had began to unfold like a treasure map, promising a solution better than gold. After he was done everyone shot their gaze to Odin to read his expression . He in turn allowed his features to give an undecipherable expression before he barked at his sons. He'd raised his voice to make sure they had paid attention to the remarkable suggestion. It was a simple enough plan but unacceptable to three of the four princes. Baldr happily agreed on the spot while Loki excused himself from the meeting with a sour look to his usually regal features.

 **xxx**

 **Camelot:**

The winds whistled to passers by as stubborn men rushed home to their dutiful wives. Horses' hooves struck against the seldom seen brick roads. Their metallic hooves are covered in a layer of collected dirt from their grim journey across the forsaken realms. The sky above is a murky shade of gray, it resembled the muddied waters of the forest's river. Upon these fine creatures sat an advisor and a handful of brave knights of Camelot, their armors shining bright like stars in the dark ceiling of the night's sky. Their laughter rang into the windows of the treasured souls of Camelot who had been asleep in their warm beds.

Within the kingdom waited the stubborn King Uther with his impressionable son, Arthur. They'd received news that King Odin was sending the advisors back to their respected homes. That droplet of information reached them over a month ago, now they'd feared the worse. Arthur Pendragon prayed day and night that war would be avoided, not caring the price Camelot would pay for peace.

The gruesome reality that Camelot would be defeated was a truth he knew would occur if a war with another realm broke out . His chest was filled with sorrow regarding the mere thought of leading an army against a realm like Muspelheim. How was he a mere Prince in his early years of manhood to take on demons? He shuddered at the images his mind presented to him of a battle. Suddenly the room that served as his waiting place was intruded upon by a familiar face. The advisor returned with an impressive amount of gold in tow and a scroll with Odin's demands.

The advisor in an eye-catching attire went on to explain the course of action that Odin was following, to actually be a strategy devised from Camelot's best advisor, him. He laid out a handwritten scroll that explained the plan in detail. Uther and Arthur leaned in closer to study the document. Arthur's wide smile that appeared with the news of peace melted away as he read on.

 **xxx**

The flood of Camelot's knights laughing while being a jolly loud mess at such a late hour, woke Lady Morgana from her deep slumber. She'd taken a number of remedies made by Gaius to capture the elusive beauty that is sleep. The recently acknowledged daughter of King Uther was going through many changes.

She'd gone from an orphaned daughter of the lovely Vivienne and loyal Gorlois to a princess in a matter of months. She'd also started waking with a terrifying scream every night, only to wonder what she'd dreamt of. Lastly she'd come to understand that in the core of her being settled enough magic to have her labeled as a traitor and a witch. For her own safety she decided to never let her magic be exposed to the citizens of this kingdom.

Morgana grabbed at her navy and golden robe to find Arthur. Surely he won't reject her request of asking the knights to exit the castle. They'd have no choice if Arthur, their crowned prince was the one to order it.

She had spontaneously popped her head into the meeting, startled the advisor and her father by her presence. At that exact moment an uneasiness was taking shape in Arthur's mind. He hadn't noticed his sister's disheveled dark brown hair or wide eyes near his side.

"My darling daughter! Come! Come! " King Uther beamed while he dug his fingers into the contents of a wooden chest of golden coins.

"The jewel in Camelot's crown! Lady Morgana! " The advisor motioned his hand for the guards to bring forth three more wooden boxes, they ranged in size and were placed on the table before Morgana.

"Ah, you're back. Welcome home, I know your travels must have exhausted you. I pray you are well. " Morgana said with a soothing voice.

"Aye! I'm better than I've ever been. And it is thanks to you! " He said with a chuckle.

"Me? " Morgana asked with her hand placed flat on her chest and a brow raised at the peculiar man.

Abruptly Arthur shoved his chair back and made a quick escape from the company of the seated greedy men. While he fled their company, he couldn't help but glance at his half-sister, Morgana. He regretted it as soon as he caught the perplexed expression on her face. He'd be forced to abandon her in the near future and that filled him with guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Treasures**

 **The Solution:**

The summoned advisors had been instructed on the ill intentioned worlds amongst the realms. Muspelheim and Svartalfheim, were the realms that needed to be sedated from their destructive tempers. Their threats of war provoked Midgard and Jotunheim, both of which resided on the same level as Svartalfheim.

Asgard dragged Nidavellir, a realm recognized for the prestigious weapons they crafted, into the talk of war due to the warriors' need for masterful weapons. Alfheim's ruler Frey announced that the Light Elves wished to enter the battle to stand besides Asgard, if war truly broke out. King Odin made it clear to the overworked advisors that such a tragic battle must be avoided.

The elder advisor from Midgard had been feuding with the advisor from Jotunheim when he had happened to notice something peculiar. The blue skinned beast from Jotunheim constantly glanced at a well-groomed young man. No, not any man a prince. This said prince of Asgard looked far from amused with the bickering of the advisors but on a closer inspection, the features of the dark haired youth appeared more vivid to the older man.

The human advisor admitted to himself that the youngest son of Odin was an attractive lad. He had exquisitely handsome features and hair as dark as midnight. He towered above his brothers; however, he was almost matched in height by the crown prince, Thor.

Hm, thought the advisor with an intense gaze, which moved from Loki to Thor. Thor was a beast of a man with his wide shoulders, sharp jaw, tousled hair, and sunkissed skin.

Suddenly Tyr knocked over a pint of ale when he grabbed the collar of an advisor from Alfheim. The violent act drew the attention of the Midgardian advisor from Thor to Tyr. Odin's first bastard had deep-set eyes and wore plenty of gold on his armor, which displayed the significant amount of wealth he had to his name, clearly bounties from war.

Thor was praiseworthy, while Tyr was considerably richer. Loki was a handsome man yet Baldr was a beautiful creature. Baldr, a master of archery was such a gorgeous man that had anyone taken up the challenge of drawing him they'd have failed. His beauty must have been inherited from his mother, for though his father King Odin was handsome in his own right, he didn't have the notable beauty that Baldr did.

Camelot's favorite advisor tapped his chin while he wondered how these princes might end the feuding between the realms. The advisor embarked on this random idea when Loki whispered to himself:

"These fools could never unite the realms." Loki said the remark as he straightened his shoulders and looked ahead.

Once the old man eavesdropped on Loki's mumbles he was struck by inspiration. All the advisors, himself included were searching for a solution that involved separating or withdrawing from the other realms, though the answer was to join them together. Marriage between kingdoms would force the other worlds to be peaceful till such unions end, which buys them years, if not generations of royals.

Princess Morgana's cooperation on the matter was key. A shiver ran down the advisor's spine as his mind began to compare princess Morgana with the dreadful Morgause. He prayed those two would never meet.

 **Camelot:**

Within the darkest part of Camelot's forest Morgana creeped closer to an undeclared cottage belonging to the King of Orkney. King Lot of Orkney, had what Morgana liked to call red whiskers for facial hair and pitch black beads for eyes. The disgusting King's unapologetic glances at Morgana's clothed figure never failed at sickening her. She shook her head to push away the memory. She prayed he wouldn't be in today, but perhaps he was. Nevertheless, she'd slithered her way closer to the little cottage. She'd made up her mind to enter this dreaded cottage even on the rare chance that King Lot was having one of his special visits with his wife.

Why had Morgause married such a spineless man? He'd rather have the mother of his children tucked away here as he resided in the massive castle of his lands.

With subtle steps and slow movements Morgana entered the muddied cottage. The sight that greeted her made her smirk.

Morgana was observing her half-sister with amused admiration. The manner in which the blonde leaped from one side of the tiny cottage to the next to gather a few scrolls, abruptly she'd drop to her knees as she scanned the leaf covered ground for a certain dried root. Serious, focused and frankly odd. Morgause was a peculiar sort of woman, but then again she wasn't merely a woman, she was a renowned witch. A respected high-priestess or so Morgana had been led to believe.

"Whatever are you looking for you old hag?" Morgana's voice broke out with a hint of laughter.

Morgause was thrusted into the present by the cheerful sound of her younger sister.

"Old hag? Would an old hag have men kissing the soles' of her feet?" Morgause shot back with a wink.

The barefooted blonde with a dried arrangement of flowers in her braided hair took hold of Morgana and pulled her into a loving embrace. The sisters wore matching smiles and their laughter echoed past the cottage walls. Morgause moved a step back to study her sister's attire. Morgana's dark brown hair was done up with golden strands of thread. Her gown consisted of two parts, the first a navy long dress underneath and the second a soft shade of blue that dropped down her shoulders with golden patterns etched by artistic hands.

"My..How pretty you've become. You might have a chance to challenge my beauty dressed like that." Morgause spoke in a teasing tone whilst she touched the golden threads.

"I'd never try such a foolish thing. You'd win with a simple bat of your lashes in the direction of whomever is to judge us! A quicker defeat had never been. " Morgana held her sister's hand and guided her to the small corner where they usually sat.

"Sweet sister, what is the reason I find you within my little hideout dripping in such luxuries? King Uther is far too tight-fisted to ever willingly part with so much as a speck of dust, let alone gold in such abundance." The blonde eagerly asked then took to leaning closer.

"The Four Treasures are to blame." Morgana replied.

"Four treasures?" Morgause echoed back the same words.

"Yes, Father's loyal advisor had returned to us last night after his months long journey and with him came boxes filled with gold. The four boxes were to be presented to princess of different realms, each princess has to pick one of the four elaborate boxes and whichever box she chooses she gains it's treasures." Morgana ends with a playful grin.

"Do tell! What treasures does each box hold and how did such good fortune come to be planted at your feet?"

"Patience, darling sister. I'll answer the latter question first." Morgana said then edged closer to continue. "The tale was explained to me that four princes of Asgard were desperate for uniting the realms when Victor.."

"Victor?" Morgause wrinkled her brow at the new name.

"Yes, Victor or rather Camelot's advisor. An older gentleman with white hair growing from his ears which makes him hard of hearing." Morgana spoke honestly yet Morgause chuckled as if she had heard a joke.

The brunette paused her explanation and stared back at her sister.

"Carry on." The blonde went on to demand between soft giggles.

"Well, his solution for them was political marriages. According to his retelling they'd all thought him wise and clever to come up with such an answer to their predicament of war." Morgana murmured.

Morgause boldly snorted and Morgana couldn't help but join in for a laugh with her sister.

"No! Finish! Explain about the gold! "

"I will! Alright, the decided agreement was that four ladies of royalty from different realms would accept the hand of one of King Odin's sons. It was all but set in stone when the youngest son went on to raise many questions to King Odin about such a union. If you ask Victor, he despises the youngest prince but I personally think him to be clever." Morgana declared.

"What kind of questions?" The blonde asked.

"Such as who gets to choose? What hand do these brides have in picking their groom? Is it all left for the Kings to decide or the princes? When no answer was brought forth, he made a suggestion. The youngest prince asked that since Asgardian men are required by tradition to offer anything of gold to their bride-to-be then he and his brothers should each send gold to the princess. He wished it that each princess picks one of the four boxes. Whatever appeals to her from the items presented to her will result in matching the bride with the groom. "

"Now you must have pity on me and say what treasures did each box hold?! "

"The well crafted wooden boxes were placed on the table before me. I was bewildered by them. The first pick went to me since it had been Camelot's advisor who devised the idea to begin with. The boxes ranged in size and weight. Some had lids that shut completely while others barely managed to have the lid cover the gold object inside. I grabbed hold the box of middle proportions it was heavy and wide open. Inside a golden beast of sorts was resting, it had tusks, detailed lines to represent its fur and wide eyes. The mere sight of it displeased me. I withdrew from it and carried on to a longer box, within it I found a wonderful embroidered golden fabric. Rolling out the beautiful item I noticed it had such patterns and images on it that it would take me months to truly grasp its meaning. Being ushered by my father I moved on to the third item it was a pendent of gold with gaps that lend itself to make up a design. The little foils of gold made the bird on the pendent appear to be almost realistic, as if alive." Morgana swallowed then continued with a somber expression on her features. "The last box was wider and taller than any of the other boxes and it contained an almost unending fountain of golden coins."

Morgause stood, shut her eyes tightly and asked.

"Which box had you picked Morgana?"

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3: Secrets**

 **Asgard:**

There was once a son who was gullible, but gallant. He was known far and near for tales of his bravery, his name was Baldr.

When he heard the awaited news, he tossed his bow on the ground and left his arrows besides Odin's throne. Baldr rushed to locate his brothers with the news. He jumped over obstacles and slid between scholars. He ran through the castle's kitchen and under the garden's bridge, he even stopped to wonder where they'd gone without him.

Baldr's persistence finally bore him fruit. In the grandest of dining halls he'd found his brothers with their friends and admirers. Loki had been the first to greet him with the simplest of gestures, then Tyr with the loudest but Thor had been far too mesmerized with the woman seated besides him as he placed Asgard's finest flowers in her hair.

"Brothers! I come bearing wonderful news!" Baldr announced happily.

Tyr had been chewing on the core of a fruit, he spat the seed out into the fireplace and demanded;

"Tell us! What news do you bring us, brother?"

"The advisor from Midgard had sent word of the boxes!" Baldr replied.

Thor turned his head to Baldr while Loki lowered his goblet and Tyr sat on a hand-carved marble throne.

"Have our gifts been rejected so soon?" Try asked.

Baldr dashed to Tyr.

"On the contrary, of the two princesses presented with our treasures, both accepted! " Baldr ended with a smile.

Loki caught sight of the maidens mourning Baldr's soon departure from bachelorhood. They wept in an ugly manner, their lower lips trembled and their noses dripped. The scene inspired Loki to show the women how ridiculous they appeared.

"I take it yours has been picked, Oh pretty one. How will I ever live with myself knowing I've missed my chances with you." Loki spoke with a dramatic flair. He went down on one knee and held Baldr's right hand tenderly to his chest. He shot a glance at the women that he was mimicking from past memories. He'd witnessed them all react with this exact behavior to Baldr countless times. A substantial amount of the mocked women crossed their arms while the remainder of the room erupted into chuckles, giggles and a single snort.

Baldr bashfully laughed with the Asgardians present and Thor toasted to Loki's performance. Tyr rolled his eyes at the fool he was forced to call his youngest brother, for Tyr couldn't think less of Loki even if he had been forced to do so.

"Ah! Thor's personal jester has made a mockery of himself, again! Let us clap for him!" Tyr yelled at the gathered audience.

Tyr then returned to his stone throne with Sif. He pulled the gorgeous warrior onto his lap and kissed her neck while Loki raised his brow. Thor cleared his throat when he saw the trickster about to verbally spar with Sif's lover. Loki reluctantly withdrew from arguing with one of his greatest foes.

Sif peeked a glance at Thor, when he'd caught her gaze, they both looked away. The exchange went unnoticed by everyone except Loki.

"Who was also picked, Baldr?" Thor's fair haired mistress asked in a seductive tone.

"Um- - well. I hadn't asked." He confessed.

"I'd sent the best of the four treasures. Mine must be the second if not the first one picked!" Thor interrupted gleefully.

As if on queue Baldr and Loki shared a look. The trickster had his arms crossed and Baldr sympathetically shook his head.

"Poor Thor." Baldr said.

"Delusional as always." Loki added.

"Haha. I'm the smartest of the four of us. Wait and see! I kept a keen eye on the advisors. I played it smart." Thor poked the temple of his head.

"You are! You are my love!" The blonde woman said with a charming grin.

Tyr, Baldr and Loki looked visibly ill at the sound of the woman's voice. Tyr snarled at her, while Baldr calmed himself with a deep breath.

"If he's ever so dangerously smart, why did Thor swear celibacy the moment the boxes were sent out, yet has a harlot like her practically attached to his hip? Has my brother been bewitched? " Loki questioned the crowd, his hands hooked behind his back.

The room grew silent and the blonde beauty with almond shaped eyes stood.

"In my experience - - -" She started.

"No. No. No. Your experience has nothing to do with it."

"I am the person most qualified to answer you." She retorted.

Loki smirked and answered with: "If I wished to discuss incestuous relations of the royals within your kingdom then I'd have asked for your opinion, _Queen_."

"Loki! Enough! I'm sick of your lies! " Thor bellowed out in anger.

The woman left with her head held high. She excused herself from the trickster's "disgusting company."

She walked to a bedchamber with an opened balcony. A breeze caressed her hair as a presence was felt in the distance.

"Come to apologize, Loki?" She said in a neutral voice.

"I would, but I must insist, ladies first."

"Whatever for?" She sounded insulted.

"For a number of things." Loki responded while he approached her. "For distracting my brother from his duties these last few days." He paused and tapped his chin with his index finger. " Thor had refused many stunning beauties' company because he felt a need to be faithful to his future wife. He wished to do the noble thing and wait out these few months till her arrival. He even set Sif free. To spite him she's been resting in Tyr's arms, and - -" He paused.

"And?" She whispered.

"And you should apologize for trying to seduce me after being intimate with him." Loki gave her a vile stare.

She snorted at his fury. She twirled a finger in her long locks.

"You won't tell Thor, you can't handle bruising his ego. Though last night had been the third time I attempted to win your affections. Do answer me this, why won't you surrender to me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Heh..I suppose the reason is that you are purely out of luck. I'm not terribly fond of taking my brother's toys. I've never been very good at sharing." Loki confessed.

She laughed then backed away. "You'll regret refusing me, Liesmith."

"Wait, explain your actions from these past nights. I know you'd only bed me to upset Thor. Since he isn't here to witness it then, there must be more to it."

"What a clever man you are, Loki."

She began to look at a grand mirror mounted on the wall. The golden frame of the mirror served to grab her wonder. In the mirror's reflection she saw herself beautiful, while in the distance Loki stood tall. The mirror made it appear to her that the trickster was right behind her though she knew better.

"Have you met my sister?" She sounded defeated.

"Sister? I hadn't known you had one, Morgause." Loki's shocked expression reflected in the mirror. The image brought a devious grin to the witch's lips.

 **Camelot:**

The sun was out with a passionate force on the first day of her journey. The blood red banner with a white ferocious dragon danced in the breeze. Morgana Pendragon was taking her leave from her home, from Camelot. A rally of grandmothers, mothers and their daughters wished Princess Morgana a safe voyage, while men stood tall and gave their respects to her brother, The Crown Prince Arthur who accompanied his half-sister.

With her horse's leather reins sheltered in her gloved fists, Morgana moved under a rainbow of thrown flower petals. The women of Camelot were seeing off their only Princess to meet her future husband. The elderly weeped with joy and the youthful looked on with envy. Morgana graciously returned their kind praises with a wide grin and golden coins. The crowds gathered to grab at the treasures as the princess' attendant tossed it at their feet.

A sweet giggle escaped her when she witnessed a round, red cheeked woman proclaim her love of Arthur. He gave an awkward smile then nodded his head at the villager. His stead rushed to Morgana's side, his servant Merlin followed suit.

"I've never seen such a massive crowd in Camelot." Morgana remarked to her brother.

"They're out to say their farewells to their loving Princess." Arthur replied.

A brightness reached Morgana's eyes and a gentle smile appeared.

"Do you truly believe they think of me so fondly? That I'm worth such an exaggerated goodbye?"

"Of course they do! Since you've taken your place near Father and I on the throne, many lives have been spared from a beheading. Many undeclared witches' lives, that is." Arthur answered honestly.

Morgana looked tortured by Arthur's words. Her features grew cold and her face paled. Even her hands shook, while her horse sensed her discomfort, Arthur had not.

"Princess?" Merlin peeked at Morgana's face.

She looked away then dabbed a handkerchief under her eyes.

"Dust. Dust. It is only dust." She said in a cheerful voice.

"My mistake, Princess. I thought you were crying." Merlin whispered softly.

"Crying? Why would she - -? Oh!" Arthur paused. His trusty mare, Llamrei stopped her strides.

"What is it, Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Merlin! " Arthur shouted to the man in red.

"Yes, your majesty? I'm right here. You mustn't shout." Merlin said half-hearty.

"I need to discuss matters with Morgana. Ride a-head informing the knights to take the rest of our traveling guests under their full care. I want to be left alone with my sister." Arthur ordered, Merlin complied.

When the knights were far ahead of Morgana and Camelot was far behind her, Arthur turned to ask;

"Which box had you picked, Morgana?"

She found herself surprised to hear him ask that. He had reached out to her now, but why? When Uther presented the boxes to her weeks ago Arthur fled her company.

She displayed a toothy grin and laughed.

"Why? Do you care?" She asked with a playful smile.

He halted her horse, his own followed once more.

"Of course I care! You're my sister." He declared.

"Then why have you been avoiding me since the boxes reached Camelot?" She questioned him.

He sighed then shook his head.

"I feared this." He sounded grief stricken.

"Whatever are you going on about?"

"Which box had you picked Morgana?" He repeated.

She didn't answer. Her pale eyes that danced between the shades of silver and blue gazed back at him.

"Damn it! I knew it! Father hadn't let you pick had he? He chose for you, him and his greedy fingers advisor. The golden coins, that's why you had enough to share with the crowds in Camelot. This is outrageous. I shall - - "

"Do what, Arthur? What shall you do? Go against the King? Our father?" A pained laugh escaped her lips, she glanced down.

"I can go to another King! " He stated.

"Will you? Are you brave enough to seek King Odin's audience? Will you betray our father?"

"What?"

"Anyone that goes against what King Odin demanded will be viewed as a traitor. Father didn't allow me to pick, thus he would be executed as such." She said .

"Morgana, I'm so - -"

"Don't! I have no need for your pity. I will make my way to Asgard meet this Chosen prince. If he pleases me then I will keep him close, if not - -"

"What will you do?" Arthur asked anxiously.

Morgana wickedly smirked.

"I'll take what I truly want."

She dangled between her fingers the golden treasure she truly wanted. She'd stolen it, leaving the advisor with an empty box and another with a golden beast.

The golden necklace of an enchanting bird swayed back and forth while Arthur shook his head with disapproval at his sister's actions. She merely laughed with great satisfaction.

 **Please Review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgana And The Magpie**

 **Asgard:**

When Odin's sons wished to discuss private matters they'd gather their hunting tools and escape to Asgard's stunning forest. Within the peaceful oasis they'd find refuge away from young maidens who gawked at them and tutors who chastised them. Admittedly the four sons; Thor, Tyr, Baldr and Loki's true reason for having fled Asgard's grand castle was to keep a distance between themselves and King Odin's judgmental glances.

Their father was constantly scolding them lately for their scandalous behavior. With each day that brought them closer to meeting their brides-to-be, their behavior grew more outrageous and tiresome for their father. Baldr's numerous lovers tripled in number and he became more careless about where he bedded them, on two occasions he'd been discovered in Odin's bedchamber. Tyr's fiery temperament erupted to new heights, which resulted in violent outbursts to anyone in his reach; a cabin boy now lays on bedrest for a year due to Tyr. Thor's love of ale excelled his grandest records, not only did it threaten his health, but it threatened to dry out Asgard's supply of the liquor. Loki's tricks now happened on a daily basis, his latest victim was Sif's fair hair. Loki attempted to correct his mistake though that ended horribly. Odin was forced to exile Sif from the castle in fear of her beheading his youngest son.

If one were to ask the four sons regarding their King's recent attitude towards them, then they'd have simultaneously answered with. "He's suffocating us!"

With their bounty in tow they gathered around a roaring fire that night. Tyr busied himself by butchering trees with his golden ax. Baldr took to retrieving his arrows from the animals he'd slaughtered for sport. Thor roasted four deer and a few wide-eyed salmon for their feast. The ale was plentiful that night yet the atmosphere lacked the carefree nature the brothers were accustomed to on hunts like these.

Thor's gaze was set on the flames as they danced and pleaded for more wood to quench their unyielding hunger. Without the slightest warning Loki's hand clasped down on the Crown Prince's shoulder. Thor found himself taken aback by his brother's sudden presence.

"You look troubled, brother. Has your mind run wild with thoughts of her?" Loki asked with care.

Thor mustered up a false smile and patted his brother's hand.

"You're mistaken, Loki. I'm merely overtaken with the task before me. Dare I say I might burn our dinner?" Thor gave a throaty laugh, an amused expression on his face. He successfully maneuvered away from revealing his true thoughts.

Tyr dropped his ax; he joined in with a chuckle. Baldr tilted his head to the side, a single arrow in his grasp, and Loki let out a knowing sigh.

"Loki you fool! Unlike you, Thor doesn't need to fret over women," Tyr said with a cruel smile.

Loki snapped his head in Tyr's direction. A faint mixture of ache and distain appeared on the lie-smith's features before it was replaced with a raised brow and a smirk. Baldr averted his eyes knowing what such a look meant when produced by the trickster.

"Do tell me, Tyr. Have you ever considered why we're constantly referred to as Odin's sons? Opposed to the proper title of Princes of Asgard? Especially by our countrymen? " Loki circled Tyr like a cat about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. He paused his strides to add, "Here's a hint, it's because of you two." Loki eyed Tyr and Baldr.

Tyr crossed his arms while he thought it over. He recalled noblemen and women of Asgard, on countless occasions whispering such.

"Odin's sons."

Baldr grabbed Tyr from the shoulders to face him. He peeked into the hazel eyes that matched his own.

"Please brother. I beg of you! Ignore Loki, he only serves to fuel your anger."

Thor eyes darted from Loki to Tyr. His hand skillfully latched onto the handle of his hammer, he was prepared for the worst.

"Anger? I have no anger in my soul. I am a peaceful man." Tyr displayed great restraint while he projected a false sense of calm.

Loki's smirk deepened, his dimples were showing. He crossed the path between himself and the wide man to whisper, "Is that so bastard?"

Tyr's face became as red as his hair. His nostrils flared. His lower jaw protruded and his wrist twisted in a manner to free his ax from the ground. He shoved Baldr out of the way then sliced in Loki's direction. Loki's ecstatic voice filled the forest while he taunted his opponent. The skillful trickster ducked and laughed when Tyr tumbled headfirst into an illusion of the youngest of Odin's son.

"I see you're as slow as ever, bastard." The song-like tone to the lie-smith's voice enraged the man with the ax.

Tyr focused enough to thrash his weapon at Loki's unprotected neck when Thor stepped in. The blond's hand halted the blade in its tracks. He shielded Loki from the fatal attack. Blood trickled down Thor's arm, then his elbow. His furious blue eyes made Tyr grow pale.

"You would have murdered him. Your own brother!" Thor shouted.

"Bu-but Thor, you must understand that half-bred was belittling me an- - -" Tyr began to speak.

"Half-bred!? " The outrage in Loki's voice was clear as daylight.

"Loki, don't interfere! " Baldr demanded in an uneasy voice.

Thor turned to Loki with a bewildered expression. His eyes pleaded for an answer, he received none. Loki in turn sent a chilling stare to Baldr.

Tyr caught the exchange and bellowed out a ground-shaking laugh. He let go of his ax and grabbed hold of his abdomen whilst he chuckled.

"You hadn't known! To think that the great Thor wasn't aware that Loki is a mere monster. Here I thought you two were so close," Tyr said.

Thor's fingers dug into Tyr's fur vest. He pulled Tyr forward.

"Explain!" Thor yelled.

"Thor! You mustn't misplace your anger onto our brother! Loki is at fault here not Tyr. The trickster seems to have deceived us all. I'm sorry, Thor." Baldr's calming tone floated in the breeze.

"Ha! Mocking me for being a bastard when you yourself are one!" Tyr laced his words with disgust at the youngest sibling. He pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired man.

"You've no clue who I am. I suspect you never will, but understand this, I'm no bastard! I am a prince! " Loki protested.

"Oh, a prince aye? Of Asgard? Baldr told me everything Loki. Of the promise you forced upon him to keep," Tyr replied.

He leaned in closer and whispered so as to shield his words from Thor's ears.

"I may not know everything about Asgard. I may not be as clever nor as cunning as you, though I understand one thing rather well. Asgardians like myself, Thor, and Baldr don't change our skins to a rotting shade of blue," He spat the last of his words.

Loki's pupils widened and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Enough of this speculation! Loki is one of us. He is our brother. Without proof I won't even entertain your accusations, Tyr," Thor muttered.

Loki made haste to put on his most devious smile before he pushed past Tyr. He stopped only to strike Baldr with a look of disappointment. He withdrew from his brothers' company to enter the dark forest that only an hour ago was his heaven.

Thor called out to him, Loki only moved at a quicker pace. He came across many ravished trees, courtesy of Tyr's destructive nature. He kneeled down to gently grab at a thick branch that barely fit into his hand. He recalled earlier in the day when Baldr harshly mocked this species of tree. He mentioned that its leaves were too small for any use and its bark inferior to wider trees, which were true natives of Asgard's forest. Thus this damaged tree was worthless in Baldr's eyes because it's origins came from another realm.

Loki's expression gradually changed from a sympathetic one into a cunning grin. He took out his sharp dagger and worked without rest on the disgraced branch. He finished what he set out to do with a triumphant smirk.

"What a fine spear you make, dear mistletoe."

He tossed the spear made from the mistletoe's tree from his right hand to his left. He did this as a means to measure its weight. He wondered how he would go about introducing the mistletoe's true power to Baldr.

 **Morgana:**

A heart-rattling scream escaped her lips. Her hair plastered to her heated skin. Her chest heaved while she gasped to capture her breath. She woke in a bedchamber not her own. Her nightmares had visited her tonight as they had the night before. Morgana regained her wits and recalled her arrival into the welcoming gates of Asgard that morning.

Camelot's princess rested her face in her trembling hands. She proceeded to conjure up pleasant memories to control her throbbing heart. She moved her right hand down to the organ. It felt as though it was thrashing in her rib cage, as if about to thrust out of her body.

"I'm awake. I'll be alright," She whispered softly.

Sweat dripped down her forehead. She pushed the bedcovers off and took to locating her traveling trunk.

Morgana remembered meeting her future husband that morning. He was charming, handsome, and well spoken. He thought to comfort her about their future, promised her that she'd be the only woman for him. That no other would dare come between them from this day forward. The man was said to be honorable and cherished by his people. He would make a fine husband for her, she thought.

In her traveling trunk Morgana found the purple bottle her sister had hidden, wrapped in a blue scarf. A sigh of relief bubbled out of the princess' chest. She arranged a change of clothes, a navy lengthy dress that was plainer than any other she owned. Her infamous nightmares dictated that she leave her bed each night, regardless of the hour.

Asgard's finest guards stood outside her room and they were under strict orders to keep her safe in her room till daylight broke. Morgana was aware that she was obliged to follow such simple rules, however her restless mind didn't take kindly to following another man's rules.

"Damn such rules," Morgana said to herself.

She slid out of her nightgown and slipped into the floor length navy blue dress. Her hair cascaded down her left shoulder and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She tugged on the lid of the purple bottle and sniffed it. She almost gagged from the horrifically pungent smell. Regardless, she pinched her nose, shut her eyes, and drank it quickly.

The bottle dropped to the ground and her head started to spin. She fell to her knees and crawled to the full-length mirror near the window. Upon lifting her head, she smirked. The reflection of the woman who stared back at her was an old hag with wrinkles overlapping deeper wrinkles. Her dark brown wavy hair now transformed into a white mop of straight thinning hair. She got to her feet and laughed once as the potion set completely.

She escaped her room without the slightest of attention sent her way. She roamed the castle hallways of Asgard with a crooked smile on her new features. Suddenly she heard from beneath the flight of wide stairs grunts and thrashing. She ran to see who caused such commotion.

What Morgan witnessed surprised her. The back of a large man stood with his arms raised high above his head. In his hands was another man; he however was sheltered from her sight by the darkness. The moon in the background wrapped around the man's silhouette, beyond that she couldn't see much.

She calculated the scene before her of broken walls and destruction. The unfamiliar scene had Morgana on the verge of turning her back however she stopped. Without so much as a moment of clear thought she lurked out of the darkness and sent a curse at the beast of the man. He fell instantly with his victim in tow.

Morgana immediately rushed to the man who had been lifted in the air. She looked with an unknown urgency. There was no one other than the man she'd attacked. Had she imagined it all?

Near her feet a bird entered her line of sight. The bird was mostly black other than the white on his chest.

She gazed down at it and it in turn tilted its head.

"It appears you wish to play the part of a hero," The bird said in a voice that sounded like that of a crow's yells.

She bent down and smiled at the bird. Her eyes focused on the magical creature.

"Since I'd hate to live forever in your debt, old woman. I will return your stupid act as my savior with one of my own. I grant you my services on three occasions. Call upon me whenever you are in need." He lowered himself to give a fleeting bow of his head.

Morgana was consumed with joy. For she had witnessed a masterful sorcerer change his appearance with such ease. The princess couldn't help but grasp her hands together to ask, "What name do I call upon for you? Who are you?"

The bird abandoned the jubilant woman and flew to a fixture across the room. She glanced up at him.

"Call out to the magpie, of course. I will answer your summons. As for who I am, know this. I am he who deceives. I am he who disguises. I am he who shouldn't be trusted," he answered in a menacing tone.

Morgana instinctively took two strides back; she neglected to consider the man on the ground. She was about to trip on him but halted in her tracks. She considered the bird's warning yet still she said to him. "Such traitorous traits in such an enchanting bird. I can not help but wonder why you'd offer me your protection when you are neither trustworthy nor forthcoming about your name?"

The bird in response puffed up his chest and flapped his wings in an agitated manner. "You're clearly no simpleton. The truth is that you intrigue me, witch." the magpie answered.

Morgana's jaw dropped and her heart raced. Tonight in that fleeting moment, it would be the first time a soul ever referred to her as a witch.

She regained her composure and lifted her head in an elegant manner.

"Show me true sorcery, magpie," she demanded.

"Offer me a lock of your hair and I shall," the bird replied smoothly.

Morgana felt a sense of uneasiness to the magpie's words.

"Can I trust you with it?" She mindlessly touches a few strands of her white hair.

"You can not. However, I will offer you a feather off my luxurious wing in exchange for a lock of your hair," he responded swiftly.

Morgana pondered it over and decided this frail, white hair was not truly hers thus she had nothing to fear from him cursing it or her. She agreed and took to withdrawing a dagger from the Asgardian on the floor. She cut two fingers thick of her hair.

The magpie true to his word tugged on a shiny black feather with his beak. With the feather, now in the clasp of his beak as he flew down to the stranger.

She extended her arm and opened the palm of her hand. The creature dropped the feather in Morgana's grasp then withdrew with the white hair clutched in his claws.

"Farewell, witch. I pray this be our last encounter and you never have need of my assistance." He disappeared from her line of vision., and flew straight to the moon.

Morgana Pendragon returned to her room with child-like excitement in her steps. She fell fast asleep that night and dreamt of a coat of arms that had three ravens and two joined black lines on it. The face of the man that held the shield was forgotten as soon as she woke from her deep slumber.

Merlin knocked then entered her room with a boyish grin. Both he and Arthur would be staying till their departure in a week.

"Princess Morgana, how have you slept?" He asked earnestly.

She stretched her arms out with a lazy smile on her face.

His toothy grin apparent, he then took note of something black in Morgana's right hand.

"What is that?" Merlin said as he pointed.

Sleepily she opened her hand and strands of charcoal black hair fell out. Her eyes popped open and Merlin studied the hair.

"Merlin, I can - -" she began to speak but stopped.

"This isn't your hair. Frankly, it's too dark to be yours or mine for that matter," he murmured.

She gulped, this was magic. Morgana understood that the feather changed to its original form once it's master returned to his true self. She began to fret since the discovery meant that she had entrusted her true locks in the hands of a sorcerer who admitted he couldn't be trusted. She leapt out of bed and gathered the strands of foreign hair, frantically. If he wished to have a magical hold on her then she would have one on him. She hated that trickster, that magpie.


	5. The Breaking

**Loki Odinson:**

The day would soon rise and the night was about to say its farewells. Within the warmth of Asgard's wide library sat the elusive son, Loki. With a high tower of ancient Asgardian texts that surrounded his curious soul, he read.

His fingers softly caressed the words on the pages while the fireplace flickered and danced near by. He kept warm while he read of the monstrous race named the Jotunn. Of the ways to identify such horrific creatures, the indigo color of their skin, the marks on their body which demonstrated their rank, and their height that stretched past other races

A slur of Frost Giant was awarded to them when King Borr, father of Odin fought them in the first battle the realms ever witnessed.

In these sacred Asgardian books graphic drawings were sketched of frost giants beheaded and skinned by the hands of a man Loki once called his grandfather. He rubbed his temple as his mind raced. Footsteps approached and Loki shut the leather bound book moments prior to the guard declaring his presence. The sun was not out yet, but King Odin was already summoning Loki.

Whatever might this be about? Loki thought.

—

Loki entered the throne room to give his respects to the King and Queen of Asgard, with a polite gesture of his head and the lowering of his gaze.

"You called, Father?" Loki asked.

King Odin's head snapped to the young man before him. The well-dressed youth had black gloves on and his torso was adorned with leather, metal and faint green fabric. His hair was cut neatly ending at his earlobes, unlike the tradition that most Asgardian youth followed which was to keep their hair long and untamed. The sight surprised the King immensely.

"Your clothes!" Odin barked.

Loki rose to his feet. He looked down his chest, and at both his shoulders. He searched for torn fabric or rogue bread crumbs but instead found unaltered perfection in his attire.

"Does it displease you?" He said hesitantly.

The King walked down the steps from his throne to his puzzled son. Odin's wardrobe was his sleeping robe, a fabric covered in symbols of his level yet still comfortable enough to rest in. His eye patch slightly crooked and his hair unbrushed.

"These clothes aren't what I had expected to find you in. One does not wake up in such attire, unless you have not gone to bed," King Odin spoke with a hint of suspicion.

"I had an unpleasant run in with Tyr then took to reading," Loki explained.

Queen Frigga appeared tortured at her son's words. She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Why had you injured Tyr so cruelly?" Frigga asked with hurt in her eyes.

Loki's brow furrowed and he tilted his head.

"Do you deny something you admitted to only moments ago?" The King muttered in an agitated tone.

"I merely ran into him. His suffering came from the hands of another, a witch," Loki's lips twitched into a smile.

"Loki please lay aside your lies. Your father has had a terrible night. What with the unwanted visitors - -" Frigga begged.

"Visitors? Do you mean the brides? " Loki questioned his mother.

"Silence! I wash my hands of you, Lie-smith!" King Odin practically shouted. He snarled at the youth whom he called his son for years.

"Father but wh- -" Loki said though was quickly cut off by an angry King.

"The lying, scheming, tricking and distractions you've caused these past months won't go unpunished, boy!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger at Loki.

"Odin, you mustn't - -" Frigga reached out to her husband but he stopped her protests with a single glaring stare.

Loki swallowed hard and stood with the calmest expression he could muster. He believed he could maneuver out of any punishment sent his way, if only he remained collected.

"From the start I was aware of your disdain for the marriage arrangements, however I had never suspected you'd steal your own gift from the Advisor. That was a cruel trick, having the senile man search the realms for that ridiculous golden pendent. He was sure he had lost it! Thought I'd have his head for the act, when you were the one who took it!"

An appalled expression crept onto Loki's features; he couldn't help the surge of disgust that rose in his chest. He took a few strides forward to stand a mere finger away from King Odin before he unleashed his frustrations.

"What glory would I gain by the theft of my own treasure?! The pathetic excuse of an advisor should be questioned, Father! He stole it!" Loki said with resentfulness pouring through his words.

"We searched him!" Odin answered.

"The he sold it. It is gold!" Loki remarked.

"That little pendant isn't worth a single token of gold," Odin said as his nostrils flared. He went on to add. "It is unrealistic that he would not touch a single golden coin your brother sent yet thirst for that worthless pendant."

Loki shook his head side to side; he refused to accept his King's words. His mind worked frantically to devise a plan that would shield him from any harsh punishment that Odin decided upon.

The King of Asgard took a deep breath then turned his back and returned to his throne; his Queen at his side as he squeezed her hand for comfort. The perceptive son saw the discomfort in his father's demeanor and feared the worse.

"Loki, due to your careless acts you've placed Asgard and the rest of the realms back to pre-discussion of peace. The treasures were not to be tampered wi - -"

"Father, I — "Loki pleaded.

"YOUR LIES WON'T BE HEARD HERE!" Odin bellowed out in a terrifying voice.

Loki shrunk back to his earlier position further away from the golden throne.

"The punishment regards the unexpected guests that knocked on our door at such a late hour. The advisor from Jotunheim recognized you as the missing prince during the peace meetings. Thus he reported to his King. Laufey threatens war unless his kidnapped son, hence you, are sent to Jotunheim to be married to a woman of their kind. "

"Surely you refused! You wouldn't agree to such a preposterous — " Loki was speaking frantically with tears in his eyes.

"I agreed. You are Loki Laufeyson. These upcoming months are important to Asgard's foundation. I won't allow you to poison the waters of Asgard any longer." Odin's voice was steady and filled with authority.

Frigga pulled on her husband's arm with distraught painted on her gentle features.

"I won't let you give half-truths! Tell him why! Tell him!" She spoke with a broken heart.

Odin merely lifted his head higher and didn't respond to his wife. The abandoned and wounded expression on Loki's face was enough to provoke the King to fall to pieces. However Odin managed to keep a ruthless demeanor in place.

Frigga rushed to her son, she grabbed at his arm. He shrugged her grip off; the act shocked both his parents.

"What is the truth then Frigga? Do share." He spoke in a patronizing tone.

"You will respect your mother!" Odin yelled.

"How is she my mother when you declared me to be your enemy's son?" His voice broke while a tear caressed his cheek.

King Odin sighed then whispered. "My decision is final."

"No! You have no right to use me as currency to buy peace from Laufey!"

"You shall depart in a month after Thor's coronation," Odin ordered.

Loki's jaw protruded and his gaze was lethal.

"I won't listen to a spineless King!" He shouted.

"Loki don't," Frigga whispered.

"Enough Frost Giant!" Odin screamed then paled when he heard the words escape his lips.

His youngest son's body stiffened. His face filled with dread.

"Then be it. If you consider me such a monster then I truly have no other place to go but that freezing Hel. I will bring peace to Jotunheim and prove my worth. I won't marry their filth. I will thrive there and never return to you. Rest assured I will leave within the hour." Loki's voice was steady and his stare set on Odin.

The king laughed the first time that night.

"Don't be foolish. You cannot make such rash decisions about - -" Odin was speaking when Loki interrupted.

"My life? I'd rather risk dying by my own choices than live by yours," Loki replied as he turned on his heel.

 **Morgana Pendragon**

Music floated in the air. The lights bright and dresses colorful. Men were leading the dance and woman followed in the celebration. Laughter bubbled out of Morgana's chest while Arthur mimicked Merlin's odd stance. Four days after her encounter with the magpie her wedding was taking place. Her gown was of the finest gold and midnight blue velvet. A thin crown on her brow marked her as Asgard's future queen. Her husband, a kind man with a loving heart approached her. He offered her his arm and she eagerly took it.

"You look breathtaking, my lady," he said.

"Don't let her charms fool you, Thor. My sister surpasses any other princess due to her skill with the sword." Arthur wrapped an arm around his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"I'll have to see your skills one day, dear wife," Thor whispered to Morgana.

A gathered crowd of foreign guests and close friends cheered for the couple. The happy pair leaned in for a kiss after the insistence of a persuasive Fandral. Claps and well wishes are heard when Morgana accepted the passionate kiss. Thor's fingers sunk into the waves of his bride's locks, as the kiss grew longer. The princess felt the envy of every woman present but couldn't care for their glares. She felt warmth from her husband and expected that this was what true happiness felt like.

When they pulled apart for the slightest moment she saw it. She saw a sorrowful look in his eyes, quickly masked with a marvelous smile. A look of bewilderment reflected on her face from the recent hurt in her groom's blue eyes.

She had heard in whispered voices that he lost a brother, how, where and when had not been spoken of. King Odin, the soon to be retired King of Asgard, banned the faintest mention of the youngest son's name. Morgana came to her own conclusion that he either died in a horrific manner or tainted the family's name.

She was introduced to Baldr whom she concluded was a flirt and Tyr whom she, unknown to him, cursed nights ago. While Baldr beamed whenever Thor was near, Tyr sulked and threw a fit at the crown prince. She didn't need much of an explanation to understand Tyr's anger. He was livid that the throne of Asgard was unavailable to him though he was the true first born. His fury followed him like flies on a rotting piece of flesh.

Merlin watched on with a heavy heart. The princess danced and celebrated her day while he stood behind a pillar. Gauis snuck up on his apprentice, which earned him a startled scream from the young man.

"You frightened me, Gauis! " Merlin said with his hand on his chest.

The old man gave a toothy grin.

"Shouldn't you be busy preparing for Arthur's departure? He has boots to be polished and trunks to be packed," Gauls reminded.

"I know but I couldn't help it. I wanted to capture just one more glimpse of her. She is so beautiful, Gauis," Merlin muttered in a love-struck manner.

"Yes, she is. She is also a married woman now. Make peace with that and return to your duties." The old man was about to leave when Merlin called out to him.

"I need your help," Merlin stated.

"With?" Gauls inquired with a raised brow.

"The dragon in Camelot, warned me of Urien Rheged, the man with three ravens on his shield. He is to be a threat and rival of mine," Merlin whispered in a hushed tone.

"You have his name, simply cast a spell to locate him," Gauis instructed.

"I've already done that numerous times both in Camelot and here but nothing appears. There is no one who goes by that name," Merlin muttered.

Gauis raised his index finger and slowly stated. "Perhaps there is no one who goes by that name **now**."

—

Thor rested his head on her shoulder as she consoled him. Her lips pressed to his ear as she murmured soothing words. His brother's departure wounded him deeply. His heart felt shattered and his world wasn't his to control. He had no say in any decisions lately. He wouldn't be allowed to even declare his honest thoughts in public. He raised his head and peeked into her large eyes.

"Whisper it again for me," Thor begged of her.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears before she moved in to steal a kiss from the prince.

"I love you, Thor," She answered in a loving voice.

He shut his eyes then opened them with a blazing focus on the woman before him.

"I won't forsake you. I could never ignore what we have together," He said.

Thor's callused hand lowered to rest on her belly.

The wide stained glass doors that Morgana stood behind shattered with an untamed force. Her heart thudded in her chest and she dug her nails into the flesh of her palms so that she broke skin. Her eyes glowed with gold. Where her pain ended and her rage started she didn't know. The betrayal was great and the happiness she was blessed with four hours ago evaporated.

Thor embraced Sif to protect her from the unknown attack of glass. His bare back bore a few shards of jagged glass. He turned to face the villain when Mjölnir flew into his grip. He expected to see dark hair and emerald eyes looking back at him with a smirk. What he received however was pale silver-blue eyes filled with disenchantment. Morgana's hands dripped with blood and her piercing gaze rested on her husband's till she turned her back and ran down the hallway.

She was determined to leave him on their wedding night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen**

 **Loki Laufeyson:**

The news spread across the realm like an untamed fire. The lost son had returned at the break of sunlight. He entered the wide gates created from the sharpened bones of fallen Asgardians to meet the King. He bore an inexcusable resemblance to a well-known royal of Jotunheim. The mere sight of Loki made the crowds of spectators chant in unison.

His approach to the throne was slow . He hid his sneer with a mask of indifference. He believed he would be murdered within the hour if he exposed his true feelings to these savages. Upon the throne the patient Jotunn waited for his unaccompanied guest to approach. He allowed a faint smile to slip when Loki gave a forced civil greeting, he bowed his head and clenched his teeth.

"Goodness, what a pleasant little prince you are! I was under the impression that you lacked manners and needed a good lesson to put you right." The frost giant sighed, then lazily rested his chin in his right hand. "We weren't properly warned of your rash decision to join us in Jotunheim. You must be in dire need of our women's charms if you couldn't wait till the planned month." The crowd chuckled at their royal's statement.

Loki raised his gaze from the ground to steal a peek at the man on the throne. The blue skinned beast had a harsh look to him. His face a combination of sharp angles, a wide forehead and narrow lips. His eyes were red as shed blood and his teeth jagged.

"Does my arrival inconvenience you? Do you worry about another mouth to feed? Tsk. In Asgard the food and ale are plentiful." Loki's lips twitched into a sly smirk. "I imagine in Jotunheim, nothing is prosperous, not the land nor the men."

"Are you insulting me?!" The frost giant bellowed out.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Loki raised his brow and offered a belittling glance at the man then to the round Jotunn woman besides him.

With rage etched into his features and hate in his heart the royal leaped from the throne to strike down Loki. The aggressive Jotunn slammed both feet into an empty patch of snow covered land.

"Are you crossed-eyed, your majesty? Because It appears you can't aim,." Loki spoke with false concern to his words.

"How?! How did you move so swiftly? I don't understand!" The blue skinned man shouted.

"A simple illusion," Loki responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Shame on you! Have you citizens no respect for your ailing king! He still breaths however you've already accepted another on a false throne!" An ancient-looking Jotunn woman with cascading curly, gray, hair declared to the onlookers. Their heads dropped in disgrace and the man who was about to battle Loki fell to his knees. He apologized to the woman profusely.

Loki clasped his hands behind his torso and noted the change in the atmosphere. The older woman walked in half-steps to him. Her leisurely pace reminded him of his own. She was little for a frost giant yet reached Loki's chin.

Without any introductions she hooked her arm with his and proceeded to guide him towards the spacious ice-caves. Her head wobbled up and down while they walked, as if she was agreeing with no one in particular. Jotunn maidens giggled at the pair.

"Have you been told about the faded bloodline?"

"I have not," He answered politely. He felt no need to give this shrunken frost giant any disrespect.

She patted his arm. "Oh! Then I must share. Yes, yes, I must. Once there was a Jotunn who - -"

"That will be all, Golah,"A booming voice echoed from the cave.

Loki peered out to capture a glimpse of the voice's owner.

The throne he had seen once he entered Jotunheim was tiny in comparison to the throne before him now. It was adorned with sapphire and carved with spells. It created the illusion of a throne that floated mid-air, this was due to its base being molded from clear ice.

The elderly woman reluctantly detached herself from Loki's arm then exited the true throne room. The frost giant before him wore many marks embedded upon his skin.

"I take it you're Laufey? " Loki inquired.

The monster offered a whisper of a chuckle then beckoned his guest closer with a faint gesture of his hand.

"I'd be courteous however that resulted in a fight earlier," Loki announced as his gaze absorbed his surroundings.

"Haha, bestow him with your forgiveness and his heart will gradually blossom to love you. "

"Forgive who? That brute? When he threw the first stone?" The outrage in Loki's voice was evident.

"In nature brothers shall constantly brawl. Having had brothers in Asgard, one would consider you to be knowledgeable of it first hand. Is that not the case my son?" The beast spoke to his fidgeting guest.

A miserable snarl crawled onto Loki's features at the mention of brothers. He turned to walk towards a figure of a woman sculpted from pure ice.

"Am I expected to call you my father? I won't, Laufey."

The soft chuckle crept out of the monarch's chest while he covered his mouth with his wide hand. He whizzed unexpectedly.

"Have I said something amusing, Laufey?" Loki spat the words.

"In fact you had, my misguided son." The King dragged himself off his throne and took to standing next to his son to admire the ice sculpture.

"Isn't she a wonderful beauty?" The king asked with an endearing glimpse to the lady made of ice.

Loki narrowed his eyes and attempted to study the detailed piece. He peered into those enchanting orbs.

"She's beautiful, for a Fr- - a Jotunn." He corrected himself.

The king rested a shaking hand on the sculpture's face.

"This is our realm's fallen hero. This is Laufey, your mother and my first wife. The proud Asgardians never wished to admit their near defeat to a woman; thus over the years they called Laufey the king when in truth she was a Queen and I, her husband."

The prince shook his head. He denied what his ears heard.

"What fool do you take me to be? Laufey is a ruthless man. Odin called me Laufeyson!"

"Loki understand this, in our realm a child takes after his mother's name. We Jotunn mimic wolves, as in our females usually lead. They hold more power than our males, rightfully so. They carry and nourish our young while they hunt. Males merely gather and hunt."

"If this is Laufey, then who might you be?" Loki leaned in closer with his hands locked behind his back.

"I am Fárbauti, a royal from the second biggest tribe in Jotunheim. I married Laufey for selfish reasons,"he murmured in a crushed tone.

The puzzled youth swallowed then whispered in a shaky voice;

"Had you loved her?"

"Ah at the time, I only lusted after her. With the birth of Býleistr then you, I came to fall madly in love with her. Soon you too will give in to your urges and take a wife." He spoke honestly.

"I am more than a mere animal set off by the instinct to breed! I, unlike you, will cease this filthy bloodline." Loki's hostile beliefs gushed out with those words.

He waited to be beaten, scolded or even exiled from the frozen kingdom, however he received an eerie laugh from its king.

"I can not prevent you from harboring such resentment for your own blood. I can however ask if Odin told you why he insisted that you marry of your own race?"

"This isn't my father's doing. You threatened war!" Loki shouted.

"IF I was refused a glimpse of my son. The truth is, I hadn't mentioned any such union. I'm well aware of the heart's of young men. They need to pick the one they desire without the interference of fading kings like myself or your beloved father Odin."

"You're lying,"Loki said tight-lipped.

"How absurd, I have no reason to," Fárbauti spoke gently, then added; "Nevertheless you've already forced my hand. I should not voice the private matters agreed upon by kings. I will stop, dare I upset you. " He laced his fingers together and stared at his second-born.

"I deserve to know the truth. Offer me insight into Odin's true thoughts, father." Loki granted his estranged parent the words he ached to hear.

The manipulative prince never cared to play honorably.

"Hmm, Odin feared for the princess you'd marry. He didn't believe a normal woman would accept her own child if it was part Frost Giant. He proclaimed such a future isn't fair to you. He continued to emphasize the abandonment both you and any child produced from the union would endure. He stated that it could be avoided, if only you were required to take a frost giant as your bride."

 **Morgana Le Fay**

The irony wasn't lost on her. She'd been the cordial wife yet was subjected to crude remarks that were deserving of a courtesan. It hadn't helped that her defenders, six knights in total that Arthur left to care for her, now threatened physical abuse if she didn't return to her wedding bed. The shameful knights viewed Morgana's exchange of vows more of a service sold to the Crown Prince of Asgard, rather than a true marriage.

Her refusal to stay with her husband after a handful of hours into the exchange fueled Camelot's young knights' tempers. In their eyes she was an insolent little brat who wouldn't give her husband what he had a right to. They circled her like hounds on a fox and gradually tried to crack at her value.

Insults and lewd looks over her clothed figure had her considering crossing her arms to shield herself from their judgmental glances, though she decided against it. She stood with her chin held high and her hands on her hips. If they dared to touch her then she was forced to curse them without reserve. Her secret would be exposed, however she felt she hadn't any other options.

She was casually attired in suede trousers and her leather traveling boots. A sealed golden locket hung low around her neck. Her wedding gown was discarded in the impressive fireplace within the guest room, much like her trust in her husband.

When the six men shouted and flipped over the dining table to frighten Morgana, they made an uncontrolled echo throughout the palace. It, unbeknownst to them, ushered in her savior. The gallivant man kicked down the door and battled the knights. They fell like rotted fruit from a thriving tree. They grunted, groaned, and pleaded which spared them anymore harm.

The man grabbed at her wrist then withdrew from the trembling cowards at his feet. He dashed across the golden stairways while Morgana's lips reluctantly changed into a triumphing smile. He opened an iron door then entered. She followed into the humid chamber, only to see a well crafted armor, shields, swords and a thriving fire.

"A blacksmith's station within the palace!?" She voiced her surprise.

The clank of heavy metal had her spinning to witness the prince's abandonment.

"Baldr!" She shouted and slammed both her palms against the metal barrier.

"I'm ever so sorry, Morgana."

"Release me this instant!" She commanded.

He sighed and answered;

"I'm merely following orders, princess. You understand?"

"Thor's I reckon,"She said.

"No, Queen Frigga, she wished to have a sit down with you. She understands your sense of betrayal," Baldr stated kindly.

"She couldn't!" Morgana yelled.

No response greeted her. She hit the door repeatedly as she called out to her captor. An agitated grunt from behind startled her. She whirled in her spot to glimpse into bloodshot hazel eyes. The uninvited man had a vile smell on his breath and straws of hay stuck out of his untidy hair.

"Tyr?" She whispered.

"Ah, princess," he murmured as he gave a clumsy bow.

"You're drunk." She crossed her arms then added; "have you heard my unfortunate news?"

"Nah, I tumbled into here after the celebration," Tyr confessed while he gaped at her.

Morgana retreated backwards in slow strides. Her skin followed the faint heat from the roaring fire.

"Are you leaving Thor?"

" I - -"

"Perfect! I wish that bitch had done the same all those years ago."

Morgana's brows knitted in confusion.

"Who?" She asked softly.

She stood adjacent to the wall with the fireplace to her right.

Tyr punched his fist into the wall, he grazed Morgana's left ear, she flinched. He leaned closer and inspected the worried woman. He breathed heavily.

"Frigga, the thief. My mother was with Odin on his wedding night when that hypocrite walked in. Frigga saw my parents were happy and she decided to leave. Sadly she had a fucking change of heart before she reached the gates!"

Tyr paused and slid his rough hand down Morgana's cheek. He mumbled something cryptic then continued.

"You see if she did the right thing back then I-I-I would have been the crown prince. Thor wouldn't exist!" He screamed with a pitiful sob.

Without warning he crushed her lips with his as his hand slid down.

The revolting kiss had her mentally mocking herself for allowing such a drunk near. When he groped at her breast through the fabric, Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Tyr thrashed backwards, a familiar fire burned. Quick to get back on his feet he placed his hand on a metal anvil only to scream in agony. He heard her whisper;

"Swine."

He watched as the flesh of his right hand sizzled with the blacksmith's signature. Morgana branded him with a rod from the flames, much like cattle.

"I curse you, Tyr Odinson to a life of fear; till my kin hunt you down and retrieve your offensive hand for me."

He sweated and sent a loathsome gaze her way.

 **The Fall:**

With a thud that made the ground beneath her curve from impact she cried out in pain. She questioned her sanity at that moment due to her reckless decision. Nevertheless she was thankful to have elected to wear the upper half of armor.

Prior to her descent from Asgard she stole a unique Midgardian armor from the blacksmith's display. The armor's helmet and torso had taken a beating from the collision. She hadn't worn the lower half since it was far too long limbed for her body.

She frequently attempted to stand but couldn't. She shouted at the top of her lungs from her injuries, just as she crumbled to the welcoming dirt. She lifted the visor on the helmet to witness the gray murky sky, rain was coming.

She shut the visor then was suddenly aware of her dented armor. The metal pressed her chest in uncomfortably. Her breathing suffered the more she pondered it over.

Finally she managed to pull herself up on one knee. Her trembling body fought her to no avail. She registered a faint sound of rattles and snickers in the distance, they multiplied.

Morgana comprehended the danger she could be in and tugged on the golden locket around her neck.

With a shaky grip she carefully opened the locket to stare at the dark hair. She breathed in then muttered;

"I call on my favor, Raven."

The sound of crushing twigs grew louder.

Her heartbeat escalated and she murmured in a pleading tone;

"Keep your promise dear bird, return to me." She dug her sword into the dry soil.

Nothing happened.

Her deceptive idleness gave her the appearance of a warrior made of stone, a lifeless being when she was anything but.

An unwanted ringing crept into her head. She reasoned that it resulted from her collision, though it persisted, only on her right side.

"What is the cause of such a hideous echo in my armor?" She voiced.

"At last you've noticed me, witch." The bird sighed.

She twisted her head right and left, yet was unable to see him.

"Where? Where are you, dear bird?" She whispered.

"On your helmet. My beak hurts from knocking." He flapped his wings and answered.

The princess' features were hidden underneath her helmet when she gave her winning smile.

"Assist me."

"What do you suggest I do ?" he asked while he landed in front of her.

"Fight by my side," she said.

The concealed princess slowly moved to stand at her full height when someone grasped her elbow and lent her their strength.

Morgana's eyes peered at the tall stranger in an armor that matched her own. He lacked the protective helmet and the shield she held. He favored her with a crooked smile and blinked.

"If I'm to be a member of your army then I must look the part, wouldn't you agree?" he said.

"Is this your true form?" she asked.

"It might be," he responded mysteriously.

"Share your name with me before we're ambushed."

"Why should I bother when you hadn't the decency to summon me with the one I gave you last time?" His lips grew into a brittle smile.

"But I called you raven!"

"When I clearly asked to be summoned by Magpie."

Creatures drew closer and the pair readied themselves.

"Oh you ridiculous bird, won't you forgive me for my forgetfulness? I won't misplace the name you tell me now," she assured him.

"No. You name me so you shan't forget it and I in turn, will name you."

They fought vigilantly, he with his bare hands while she used the aid of the sword and shield.

Upon her shield three wicked ravens rested. When all was done with, she looked toward the sorcerer to ask;

"What name do you bestow upon me?"

He rolled his shoulders back and stared above when the first droplets of rain caressed his face.

"Sigyn," he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Urien Rheged's Kin and Sins**

 **War:**

Here comes Camelot's threat drenched in blood. A blade in his hand and demons under his command. Here comes Arthur's nightmares embodied in a single man. Here comes a king of no land. His horse with bloodred eyes, and his men with claws and fangs. He is immersed in a calm anger yet wields a passion for magic that makes Merlin's pale in comparison.  
Beware this threat. Beware Urien Rheged.  
Four months and at least four-thousand knights dead, Camelot wept and nobles fled. Arthur led his men to their demise. He carried the burden of their widows and fatherless sons on his shoulders, yet he still didn't understand why?

Why had this unknown King Urien appeared with the fog of harsh winter nights to drag Camelot's men to their graves? The armored man never spoke a word nor did he care to elaborate on his demands. He did well with spells and better with his well-crafted sword.  
Arthur felt nauseous by King Uther orders. He tasked Arthur to return with the sorcerer's head in tow.  
Such orders were hard to follow when one's opponent is Urien Rheged.

* * *

The morning after the battle, the savior of the mages from Camelot took to a walk. He followed the path to the forbidden river. Children cheered when he appeared and witches flirted to no benefit. Urien Rheged wouldn't return their affections for he had no use for them. A boy with curls as yellow as sunlight rushed to the hero. He thrust his little hand forward to deliver the letter, the armored leader gently withdrew the parchment from the child's sticky fingers. His heart would soften at the mere sight of an innocent child.

The King of Nowhere proceeded to the river and sat against a thriving tree. He peered over his shoulder then pulled off his helmet. Cheeks red and eyes covered in a collected layer of dust had the warrior thankful for the seclusion of the woods to wash.  
Head dosed in the river's water when an agitated witch yelled;

"What have you done?!"

Morgana reluctantly pushed away from the river. Water dripped from the tip of her nose as she ran her armored fingers through her soaked hair.

"I've defeated Uther's army yet again. Shouldn't you be celebrating, dear sister?" Morgana replied with a superior grin.

Morgause threw a battered braid at her sister's lap.

"What's the meaning of this? You stupid girl! " Morgause fumed with her hands on her hips.

Morgana reached out the touch the long braid but snapped her hand back as if she had received a burn.

"It is only hair, Morgause." She answered with a shrug.

"It isn't simply that! It is your beauty, femininity, and a sign of your youth which attaches itself to a woman's fertility." The blonde pointed out.

"Haha, how silly. I have no need for it. I swear to you that it has caused me more harm than good, especially when I'm in my armor. Believe me sister when I tell you that on countless occasions that thing went so far as to wrap itself around my neck like a malicious snake." Morgana paused and crept closer to her sister to whisper, "Or a noose!"

Morgana then proceeded to rub the prickled skin along her neck.

"You're reckless."

"Sister, you've never spoken to me in such a manner. Hair will grow back; I promise you that." Morgana replied in a mellow tone.

"It isn't the hair that concerns me. It is the name you've called yourself these past few months." Morgause confessed.

"Urien Rheged? " Morgana said carelessly.

The blonde clasped her right hand over her ignorant half-sister's mouth.

"Are you mad? He will punish you for your sin."

"Who is He? " The brunette mumbled under her sister's palm.

She lowered her hand from Morgana's lips.

"HE, sooner or later you shall reconcile with your Magpie and he won't be happy."

"Morgause, you're worrying over naught."

Morgause caressed her sister's butchered locks that ended at Morgana's shoulders.

"I've failed you little sister. You're clueless to the power a name holds in the world of sorcery."

Morgana fetched her helmet and slid it on.

"Let the bird knock at my door if he desires a fight! My magic has improved these past months. Now, I must return to my men. The drinks won't flow till their commander is there to toast."

* * *

Morgana dressed once again in armor from head to toe shattered a jug of liquor to commence the victory celebration. The pub was filled with her army of demons and lost men. The crowd couldn't hold back their cheers when the one known by the name Urien Rheged spoke of Uther's defeat.  
All were gathered to occupy their time with joy and drinks, yet one soul was not. Mid-speech a calmness sucked the life and laughter out of the pub.  
Morgana swallowed hard when it dawned on her that her men weren't responding. Motionless and frozen in place. They were lively a mere second ago. Stiff as trees and lifeless as the dead.

The leader began to panic at the thought of foul play. She raised her sword above her head and demanded ;

"Show yourself!"

A faint rustle near the fireplace tugged on her senses. The wind whistled into the sheltered cabin which sent a chill down her spine. Morgana reluctantly lifted her gaze and saw a knight in an armor similar to her own. The familiar figure breathed out a cloud of cold air. On such a warm day the sight was an odd vision to witness. Morgana reasoned with herself that he must have come from the white mountain tops.

"You!" She shouted with clenched teeth. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've missed you, my dear Sigyn. Don't you - -" He said as he rose from his seat near the warm fire.

"No, begone!" Morgana yelled at her former savior.

He laughed in such a hollow tone that a shiver ran through her. She gazed at her beloved Magpie in this human form. His height towered above her while his features were beneath a dusted layer of freckles to match his locks. His hair resembled the roaring fire with hints of red, orange and yellow yet not settling on any one color.

"Imagine my surprise when I'm informed that my favorite witch is waging war on Camelot under the name she gifted me." He spoke softly yet eerily while he walked towards her.

"Why should you care? It is a false name." She answered.

"Wrong, Sigyn! It is your offering to me and you desecrated it by dragging it through the mud with this battle of yours!" He thrust an accusing finger at her.

A long pause followed. Neither spoke in a room filled with frozen soldiers between them. She gulped at his piercing stare.

"The name Urien Rheged is associated with greatness due to my sweat and blood! Who are you to dare and say otherwise?" She spat.

"Have you forgotten? I am your Magpie, your ally!"

"My only true ally is my sister!"

A crushed expression knitted itself on the sorcerer's face. He stared at the hidden warrior before him. He wished to tear the witch out of her armor. He thirsted for her to reveal her true self yet he wouldn't consider exposing his identity. For he too hid behind a disguise.

"Then so be it. Heed my warning, I shall go as far as the gates of Hel to sink this destructive little quest of yours."

Morgana's fingers dipped into the collar of the man's armor.

"You mustn't! Don't interfere, Uther must be punished!" She pleaded.

His brow quirked up at the mention of Camelot's king.

"Interesting. Whatever for?"

"That doesn't concern you." She responded in a cruel tone then withdrew.

"Very well. Expect the worst, witch. You've gained an enemy."

* * *

 **Peace:**

Loki tried to make peace with the elaborate puzzle his life had morphed into. He was in a constant power struggle with his internal beliefs and external knowledge about the man he saw reflected in the mirror.

Everything he understood about himself was magnified before his eyes and set ablaze. The fact he was a pure prince of Jotunheim was evident due to his habitual nature. In Asgard his usual ways had been labeled peculiar, yet here it was the customs of Jotunheim's royal family.  
The life he led in Asgard differentiated him from Thor, Baldr and Tyr; however, in this realm of white it pulled him closer to the other two princes; his new brothers.

Loki deliberately began to lie about his preferences to his new servants; because he became enraged whenever they'd point out that he was similar to Býleistr in his likes.  
Býleistr was the older brother Loki gained once he stepped into the icy kingdom. Thor's replacement was an uncivilized prince who took pleasure in mocking Loki's self restraint.  
The ritual of fathering a child became evident the moment the realm's coldest winter neared.  
Weddings were widespread at that particular time of year. They were crucial for the young couples who wished to spend these cold nights sheltered in each other's arms.

Býleistr went to great lengths to secure himself another wife. The Jotun argued he needed a second wife to satisfy his natural urges.  
The people of Jotunheim appeared to be well accustomed to the idea that these upcoming weeks were meant for mating. They fully embraced their carnal needs without shame. The citizens considered the second prince a prized spouse and believed he'd soon succumb to instinct.  
He shocked them when he rejected the numerous women who approached him. Loki publicly declared that he wouldn't be taken for a fool. He vouched that myths which involved frost giants' bodies aching IF they chose to reside in Jotunheim and be celibate during such nights were fabricated to increase the population.

"These stories are poorly executed lies that the feeble minded swallow without question." Loki stated in the company of the king and counsel.

"Mocking our traditions, you wretched rat! I look forward to the nights when your heart rattles and your skin burns for a woman's touch." Býleistr slammed his fist against the table sculpted from solid ice.

"I doubt such an hour shall befall me, Býleistr. Don't hold your breath." Loki paused then tapped his chin. "On second thought, please do." He ended with a wide smirk.

"Haha your pity insults won't graze my skin. You will crack soon enough then find yourself discontent with your prideful choices and dissatisfied with your hand on those lonely nights, Loki."

Loki's nostrils flared as he sent a disgusted sneer at the brother he barely knew.

The said night washed over the land. Loki couldn't comprehend the pain that trembled in his muscles, especially along his torso. He considered himself poisoned at first, then cursed. His body thrashed from the agony and when morning came his chamber laid in chaotic destruction. He survived the first night but on the second, his father permitted him to leave.

"Your stubbornness will only reward you with pain. Be absent from Jotunheim for these 3 weeks then return to us when they've subsided." The king ordered in a gentle tone.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson decided to wander Midgard's spacious forests till the three weeks would pass. On the first week he crossed paths with Baldr who hunted for stray beasts. The estranged siblings exchanged glances then continued on their separate paths.  
On the second week he healed a wounded wolf with an arrow deep in its shoulder blade. The suffering creature's teeth punctured bite marks into it's healer's hand.

On the third week the wolf embarked on the same quest beside Loki as a guard dog; to make amends for injuring the raven-haired man's left hand.  
On a moonless night Loki arrived at a cabin and paid in gold for a place to rest. He entered his room for the next few nights. He requested warm buckets of water to be brought up.

Once the tub was filled, the servant excused herself and fled Loki's judgmental gaze.

The water wasn't transparent as a result of the minerals it naturally contained. A hand would completely vanish under the shallow surface of the liquid.  
The second prince of Jotunheim peeled off his clothes from the harsh journey. His skin was layered in grime and filth. It was dirtier than he'd ever allowed it to be in the past but that was the consequences of brutal travel. The wolf covered one of it's eyes under it's soft paw and sat in the corner.  
Loki dipped his entire body into the inviting water. He rinsed out the mud while he ran his long fingers in his raven hair. He then scrubbed his skin roughly till it grew crimson.

His hands grabbed at the sides of the wooden tub as he relaxed. His eyelids grew heavy and the burdens on his mind melted away. He felt light and tilted his head back. Loki settled the back of his neck on the edge of the tub. Soon his body betrayed him when it surrendered to sleep. He seemed to be in complete peace.

A faint murmur was heard in that chamber. Someone crawled towards the tub. A palm gently brushed the dark strands of hair away from the prince's shut eyes.

"Forgive me for using such a rude spell. In truth I had wished for us to part pleasantly though this should do." The owner of the soft voice reached out to caress Loki's cheek. "What other options did I have? I couldn't allow you to see me, I was forced to do this."

Loki pressed his cheek into the witch's palm.

"Are you resisting my magic? Are you listening?" She whispered sweetly.

He wouldn't react to her words and her shoulders slumped.

"Silly me, the spell has taken you to a world of slumber. My whispers fall on deaf ears."

Loki took a deep breath in. His chest rose with the inhale of the woman's scent. The slightest sound came from the back of his throat to which the witch smirked.

"My, my. The common merchant is stronger than I thought. I'm impressed, nameless stranger."

She stared at his hand that grasped the edge of the tub, the knuckles grew white while he fought to be set free from her magical entanglement. She lightly slid her fingertips over the veins of his arm.

"I should admit seeing you like this, battling my spell is rather exciting."

She stood and searched for his dagger amongst his clothes.

"The things I've witnessed lately has me both enchanted and mystified by you."

The witch returned to Loki's side and cradled his right hand to her chest.

"True misery was etched into your features the second night we met. When you retrieved your dagger from the freezing water. Do you recall?" She spoke gently.

"Won't you tell me why? That look you wore haunts me still. At first I reasoned you were pained for your hand turning blue from the lethally cold water. Perhaps you were hurt at the thought of severing your limb but soon it returned to it's natural color." She rambled on to him.

He was motionless and tight-lipped.

"If I go against my sister's teachings by releasing you, will you tell me? I want to know who cursed you! I promise to secure your revenge. Wouldn't you share your secrets with me? I've been such a loyal wolf to you." Her lips grazed against his ear when she made that revelation.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**He Said She Said**

The landscape of soft snow and jagged ice welcomed me into Jotunheim. The silent cheers of no one greeted me. The grim gates reminded me of a well known truth; that this isolated kingdom of ice was not home.

Soon after being escorted by devoted Frost Giants to their king's throne, I had the misfortune of spotting a white furred wolf. The captivating creature's profile flooded my mind with memories. I wondered if it was _her_. If she'd be cunning enough to enter these walls to fool not only me, but an entire race of giants.

The wolf aware of my piercing stares shifted in its spot to look back at me with violent orbs of yellow. My heart sunk and my gaze dropped, those eyes weren't hers. Another disappointment since encountering the nameless witch. Every wolf that crossed my path as of that night brought with it hope that soon faded once it glanced back.

"Loki?! Are you even listening to your king?" An agitated Býleistr shouted.

"He's not my king." I muttered mockingly.

"If you have no respect for him as a king then have the decency to listen to your father when he speaks to you!" The Crown Prince of Jotunheim demanded to which I smirked.

"Býleistr you mustn't raise your voice." Jotunheim's King then turned to me; "Loki, my son you were absent from Jotunheim for a week longer than planned. I was merely worried."

"Father is terribly ill. I won't forgive you if he is sent to his grave due to your mischief." Býleistr threatened.

I approached the throne and spoke directly to King Fárbauti. "I'm not to blame for the additional week of absence from Jotunheim's court. A witch deceived me and I," Placing my fingers to my chest; "as any man would, went in search to find and question her."

Guards mumbled in the background. King Fárbauti tapped his chin and Býleistr venomously yelled. "He's lying! This notorious trickster only speaks lies to gain your forgiveness, Father. Please don't - -"

"Býleistr the blood that flows through your veins is the same as Loki's. You should be the first to believe him." King Fárbauti ordered.

"But father, nothing he says is ever credible!"

"You have no proof that his tale is a lie." King Fárbauti points at his eldest.

"Nor you that it's truth!"

King Fárbauti leaned back into his throne of ice then looked to me.

"Loki Laufeyson, I grant you the assistance of your brother Býleistr to find this witch. Any resources he has are under your control. May you both grow to understand each other after this experience."

Býleistr's jaw dropped as I chewed on my inner cheek to suppress an indulgent laugh. This should pacify the oaf for the time being.

 **XXX**

Sheltered deep within the study I made haste to read through scrolls of current news concerning other realms. However, forced breaths near my left ear made me suddenly aware of Býleistr's intrusion. His presence was an unwanted distraction. I twisted to stare at the beast, he blinked and seemed confused by the attention.

"Why have you stopped? He asked blankly.

Armed with a nasty insult on the tip of my tongue I swallowed it whole. Such comments needed to be sedated for the time being. Býleistr is a horrifically dense individual, and if used, my remark would go to waste.

"An inconvenience presented itself." I did little to conceal my irritation.

Býleistr snorted as an atrocious chuckle exited his throat.

"You'll be greatly inconvenienced I figure to gather any news of a fictional witch, Loki."

The twitch of amusement at the corner of my lips had Býleistr backing away in an attempt of self preservation.

"I won't harm you." I replied in a looming voice.

He gulped then bravely planted himself on the table.

"You don't frighten me. Father instructed me to assist you _little brother_ , thus I will. Finish your tale about the witch."

"I already have." I shrugged.

He snapped his head left to right. "Last you told me was of her request, while you were in the tub. There must be more."

I sighed then answered; "Very well. I'll share it all."

 **xxx She Said**

"If I go against my sister's teachings by releasing you, will you tell me? I want to know who cursed you! I promise to secure your revenge. Wouldn't you share your secrets with me? I've been such a loyal wolf to you."

"Morgana! You wretched girl!" Morgause's playful tone had me giggling.

"Whatever for?!" I replied with a smug smile.

"You'd abandon my teachings for a mere merchant!" Morgause wore a wounded expression which changed into a grin.

"He was more than that!" I protested, defending the stranger with midnight black hair.

"I doubt that!"

Morgause continued combing her gorgeous locks. Mordred fiddled with my necklace, while he was occupied I cuddled him close.

"Do carry on, Morgana. You went against my wishes by letting this fellow live. The least you can do is tell me what happened next." She crossed her arms.

"I waited patiently for a moment. The gentleman hadn't appeared to battle my spell. Laid still as stone which disappointed me. I foolishly expected more of him; that somehow he'd set himself free and speak." I said with a sore expression.

Morgause rolled her eyes and Mordred squirmed against my hold till I released him to roam outside.

"With no reaction from him I shifted my attention to his dagger, the handle of which was coated in the loveliest of patterns. I wondered if they were words, ones that I couldn't recognize. A chill crept down my spine as if I was being observed. I turned my body toward the door. The wench from before! The one who brought the buckets of bathwater stood at the threshold!"

"Was she spying? I imagine the sight of you two awakened something in her." Morgause interrupted.

I scoffed at the remark.

"Surely you're entertaining such sinful ideas to make my story appear better, sister. As I was saying, the wench ran the second I laid eyes on her. I jolted up and pursued her out of the room then down the hallway." I paused and tilted my head to the side; "She was at the bottom of the steep staircase just as I reached the middle of it. When…"

"When what?!" Morgause pleaded.

"She vanished before my eyes." I mumbled.

"Vanished but how?!"

 **XXX: He Said**

"The wench was the simplest of illusions, Býleistr." Was my quick response.

"Loki, did her spell not restrain you?" Býleistr narrowed his eyes.

I rose to my feet. "Only at first. It was evident that her magic was at it's infancy."

"Yet you played along? Stayed still while she spoke?" Býleistr whispered.

"Of course! My curiosity wouldn't allow me to move. If I showed her that her hold on me was broken, then I'd never have heard her speak her intentions."

The Frost Giant beamed and slapped my shoulder approvingly.

"Clever thinking! Then what?"

"I dried myself and got dressed. The bewildered witch still at the staircase gazed down thoroughly searching for the wench. When I arrived…"

 **XXX She Said**

"Morgause I studied the crowds below for that wench instead I found Arthur's men! At least a dozen of them! With my eyes set on those drunks downstairs in the tavern I turned toward the room to escape when I lost my balance on the staircase."

"Oh dear, clumsy as ever, Morgana." Morgause announced.

"No! I collided with a strong chest and lost my footing! I was about to go tumbling down the wooden staircase, abruptly a swift hand pulled me in as it rested on the inward curve of my lower back. Surprised with my unexpected savior I glanced up to thank him. I was greeted by _him,_ smugly grinning down at me." I said.

"How?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. He appeared out of nowhere and my senses shamelessly soaked in his presence. We shared a single step on the narrow staircase. His long legs were on either side of me while I stood between them. His breath caressed my cheek and I arched my neck backwards to get a better look at him. Had you seen us, you'd have presumed we were lovers standing so intimately close."

"You gawked at him?"

"You don't understand Morgause as a wolf most things were gray to me, including his eyes. I longed to peek at their true color. They were green, the most striking shade of green I've ever seen!"

"Hm. Green you say?" Morgause mumbled.

 **XXX He Said**

"Faint blues twirled with silver, they were orbs of ice. Her eyes along with her scent aroused a rush of primal lust within me."

Býleistr's broad shoulders softened.

"Perhaps you're mistaken. It wasn't her eyes nor her scent that made your blood run hot but the Jotunheim in you especially during that specific month."

 **XXX She Said**

"Menacing!" I declared.

"He was?" Morgause asked.

"No! My feverish skin and the reckless thudding in my ribcage threatening to burst was menacing! He awakened something. He was a handsome man with refined looks, far more striking than any prince! Oh his lips were rather inviting."

"Haha Morgana did it occur to you that perhaps his invasion of your personal space made your heart tremble in your chest? You've never truly kissed or experienced that closeness to a man before."

"I've shared a forced, crude excuse for a kiss with Tyr and a disgraceful kiss with Thor. Neither were half as blissful or thrilling as standing wrapped in the stranger's arms."

"You didn't even ask for his name?"

"No, though I did ask him other things."

"Such as?"

I bit my lower lip.

"I'll share those with you some other day, Morgause." I replied.

"You're such a tease!"

 **XXX He Said**

"She asked me if I was Asgardian due to my dagger. She claimed the lines on it was reminiscent of Asgardian patterns she'd seen in her youth." I returned to my seat.

Býleistr eyes bulged.

"I said no to satisfy her curiosity. She in turn mentioned my broth- - I mean the _Odinsons_. This exquisite witch was ill-fated enough to have encountered all three of them yet found each more repulsive than the last." I ended with a devious grin.

"This news suits you well, little brother?" Býleistr inquired.

"It truly does. Since I was a young man, women tended to flock to the older Odinsons. These women constantly used me as a means to my so called brothers. I went to great lengths to protect myself from such devious women, since it usually left me with a thrashed heart and a tormented soul. I won't take my brothers' hopeful nor leftover lovers, a rule of mine if you will. I found myself ecstatic to find this rare creature in my grasp."

"Loki, she may not be swept under the Odinsons' spell but that doesn't mean she finds you attractive."

"Then why did she kiss me?"

 **XXX She Said**

"He answered my questions with a steady voice. Soon the conversation grew and I became weary of my rapid heartbeats as well as Arthur's men ascending. I demanded he'd let me take my leave, I fidgeted against his towering figure. He laughed and shifted his stance, leaning down toward me. He spoke teasingly, telling me that I fidgeted like a child to which I foolishly asked if I looked like one to him. In response he lowered his gaze to the swell of my breasts then answered with a definite _no, you're far from it."_

"My, my Morgana." Morgause purred.

"He's to blame for these emotions threatening to spill out of me! Morgause, I wanted to understand and help him when I traveled beside him as his wolf but on the staircase on that winter night, something changed."

"What happened next?"

"Arthur's knights were nearing the staircase. I wouldn't allow them to recognize me. They'd only drag me back to Camelot. To shelter myself from their gaze, I might have let my previous desires loose with an ill-intended attempt at distraction."

"Morgana. what did you do?"

I mumbled my answer.

"Raise your voice."

"I kissed him without reserve! I latched my arms around the crook of his neck and pressed my body against his torso. I trailed the tip of my tongue over his lips then shamelessly deepened the kiss. Our bodies melted together and my fingers laced into his dark locks. It was a pleasurable torment, especially since that one passionate kiss might be the only one I ever share with the him."

 **XXX He Said**

"She slipped out of my embrace near the end of the kiss. Distasteful knights attempted to climb the stairs, separating her from me. I stood at the top of the staircase while she was at the bottom. She somehow escaped out of the tavern."

"Why search for her?

"She has my dagger."

 **XXX Three Months later**

I departed with a small army of my best soldiers. We braved the harsh weather to return a child to his clan. This journey touched my heart.

I dismounted my horse and took the boy inside dreadful gates. With the child cradled to my chest I started to gently hum to him. He dug his fingers into my robe, he wouldn't let me go. I felt the swell of love within my heart for the sickling of a boy. To appease him I entered his domain. My men surrounded me like a shield. They were about to risk their safety.

The innocent captivated my undivided attention; so when a voice beckoned me to approach, I was startled. I regained my usual stance; head held high, shoulders back and features stern.

Sebastian, a soldier of mine, gulped at the hoards of people around me. They were different.

"I've been told that you've traveled far to return to me something of value?" The wide beast on a throne asked with a hopeful voice.

I nodded and detached the crying child from my arms. He thrashed his limbs and reached out to me. I inhaled sharply, this moment alone was harder than the month long journey for me.

The crowd gasped and whispered to one another. The king descended from his throne and collapsed before the child. A beaming smile graced the boy's features as he ran to the kneeling king. The reunion was met with encouraging claps and heartfelt sobs.

"You've made an old man whole once more. Thank you for returning my youngest to me, - -" The king paused and glanced at Sebastian. "Tell me what is the name of your commander, this man is a hero."

"My commander is most pleased to see you reunited with your son. We weren't aware of his ranking. Now that this discovery has been made, might you offer some reward to us? Gold?" The soldier pleaded.

I intervened on Sebastian's suggestion.

"Kind ruler of these harsh lands, I request but food and rest for my men. Gold won't satisfy their bellies nor will it help them sleep."

"Such a wise leader, I'm curious, child. Show yourself before my hall, lower the hood of your cloak." The king of Jotunheim said.

I complied, exposing my face to the king. The Jotunn citizens gawked at me. Sebastian introduced me without delay.

"I present to you, a commander with a soul of a warrior and the heart of a mother, Princess Morgana Le Fay." He ended with a boyish grin.

I flinched at the title of princess, had it not been months since anyone acknowledged me as such?

"I am Fárbauti, ruler of Jotunheim. I am forever in your debt for your selfless act. You saw a child of skin different than your own yet didn't hesitate to venture out of your realm to bring him home." The king spoke with tears in his eyes.

 **XxX**

Helblindi sat besides his father at the head of the lavish table. Tonight's feast was in honor of his return. I was, his favorite Midgardian, and dinned at the edge of the table with my men. I seldom lifted my gaze from my plate, but ate only a bite or two.

When a roaring voice echoed from the next room, both I and my men jumped to our feet with swords in hand. Helblindi happily leaped from his seat and ran toward the booming voice. The doors slammed open and there stood the one called Býleistr. The youngest embraced his apparently big brother while he heard an earful of a speech on safety from someone, whose luxurious fur collared cloak was all I could see.

The boy appeared to be struck with an idea of sorts.

He protested till Býleistr set him back on the ground then grabbed the other man's gloved hand and dragged him toward me. I visibly stiffened at the nearing figures.

"When did you become so demanding?!" The stranger with jet-black hair asked in an amused tone.

They called him _Loki._ He was utterly enamored with Helblindi; till his gaze found me standing at the end of his destination.


	9. Chapter 9

The Deal

Once I acknowledged that this shape shifting wench barged her way into my current residence of Jotunheim and had already bewitched the council along with my estranged father with her fabricated tales of bravery; I was forced to reconsider the brash impression I acquired of this young woman the last time we crossed paths.

I honestly should have been cleverer about concealing my tracks last I met her. This brunette beauty with butchered locks appeared to be out for blood with her fingers clutched onto her sword's dragon handle while she graced me with a polite bow of the head.

Not a soul in attendance would suspect her to be my murderer if I'm found slaughtered in my own bed by sunrise; what a smart witch to conceal her true emotions. I could be accused of being ungentlemanly at our last encounter.

I presented her with a charming smile and requested the pleasure of kissing her hand; she in turn followed my lead and relaxed the grip on her sword. I played the part of the royal stranger to perfection and this witch made my job far easier when she cooperated.

A week passed yet we shared little to no time together which suited me rather fine. However even with our limited encounters we managed to leave a mark of intrigue and curiosity on the other that was evident to every other person present.

Naturally I did my utmost to avoid the woman whenever possible. I attempted to drag my piercing gaze away from her once she was around. I also isolated myself to one of the few studies in this forsaken realm; yet still! Still for some incomprehensible reason this self proclaimed princess Morgana had seen it fit for her to come uninvited to my bedchamber at such a scandalously late hour.

The situation was absurd. I leapt out of bed in the nude and searched in the dark for my leather trousers to be decent enough to open the door and shoo her away. She couldn't have truly believed that she, an unwedded lady, would find a sudden visit to an unmarried man's bedchamber was welcomed, could she?

To make matters even more compromising she had forgotten to don her hideous male-inspired wardrobe that fit her like a potato sack that she usually wore, or the ugly mudded boots she insisted on during her entire stay in Jotunheim.

No, she had another outfit in mind for this unexpected appearance in my private chambers. She had a lavender gown that fitted her like a well crafted glove and slid slightly off her shoulders. Her scent was intoxicating and though her hair was short it was brushed to the side.

I won't be foolish enough to claim I could deny her womanly charms or her seductive smirk. I regarded her with veiled contempt and pondered over the droplets of information I knew about the witch that stood at my doorway.

From what little the door didn't hide of my body she looked me over from head to toe and gave an approving yet subtle grin.

"I'd offer you entry to my scandalous chamber but my tainted reputation might rub off on you, princess." I said with a challenging raise of my brow.

She allowed a smirk to escape her somewhat controlled features as she walked past me and into my room. Her soft fingers lightly brushed against my cheek. The contact with her skin, though chaste in nature, excited me none the less. This should be fun for the time being, I had thought.

"I'm surprised to hear you warn me. _Loki_ was it?" She asked as if my name was an after thought.

I crossed my arms over my chest and let an unimpressed sound leave the back of my throat. I was well aware that she had inquired about both my magical abilities and daily habits from my staff of servants. Her act now of indifference, though convincing to others, wasn't anything more than a game that cats and mice played.

"Why would my warning surprise you? I am a gentleman after all." I answered with a hint of playfulness to my tone.

She lazily crossed the small distance between us and leaned in to whisper. "My mistake then, since I concluded you were proud of your bad reputation and only wished to add to the list of villainous acts, dear mischievous _Loki_."

My thumb gently lifted her chin up to face me. I stared into her orbs of ice to my heart's content. I selfishly basked in her undivided attention. It had been months since a woman I deemed attractive allowed me this closeness.

"Oh, but I am. Some might say perversely so." My words a caress along the sensitive skin of her lips.

For the first time that night she beamed such a grin that it bared her teeth and I witnessed a spark in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Do forgive me but your _true name_ must have slipped my mind during our first meeting."

"Well, it isn't in my nature to carelessly offer my name . However since you brought up that night, I need to know. The wench appearing was your doing, was't it? You wanted to send me on a baseless hunt."

I gave a mischievous smirk.

"It did serve its purpose. Wouldn't you agree? The illusion pulled your attention away from me."

She traced a finger along my jawline then allowed herself a childish grin.

"What a clever trick."

"I take it you appreciate tricks?"

"More than you'll know." She answered, then took a step back.

"Is Morgana your honest name?" I spoke with curiosity to my voice.

"It is." She replied softly.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. The exact scent that drove me mad all those months back. I suddenly pulled myself together, not permitting her to haze my mind with her charms.

"I'm well aware when my services of chaos and mischief are needed, so don't disguise your visit here to be that of pleasure. I know it is purely business that you seek."

Morgana Le Faye head flew back when she laughed at my statement. Her fingers slowly caressed up my skin and intertwined in my raven locks then twisted them gently.

"Loki, are you so blind to my intentions? I won't lie, I do need your services; however," she brushed her lips against mine to whisper, "I still want to aid you. I saw you at your most vulnerable in the woods and that left a tint on my harsh heart." She tapped where her heart rested in her chest.

I grabbed at the back of her neck and glanced into her beautifully calm orbs.

"Speak plainly witch. What is it you're after?"

She lifted her chin defiantly then lowered my hand from the back of her neck. I stood tall and gazed down at the woman.

"If our roles were reversed and I was the man you wouldn't doubt that I desire you for my own selfish want; but since I'm a woman you assume like any man that I intend to manipulate you and use you or even humiliate you." She sneered as she spoke.

"You're insulted." I said shocked.

"Of course, I am! I finally pursued my desires, not those forced upon me by my family or advisors, and you reject me!"

The raw emotion laid bare in her look and her words. She turned on her heel and took to exiting my chamber. I followed her and pulled her back to my chest and heard the faintest sound of a sob threatening to erupt from her. I kissed the temple of her head.

"I need an ally, now more than ever. What do you offer me?" I questioned her while she took a deep breath.

"I'll be your eyes and ears outside these walls. I'll report to you of the happenings in the others realms, Loki. I'll be your mistress when our bodies seek each other's company." Morgana told me her last sentence in a hesitant voice.

I placed a line of soft, velvet kisses along the side of her face and cheek, then answered."I accept all that you offer me, Princess but I won't take a mistress."

In my arms I felt her body stiffen and I chuckled against her ear.

"Does my heartbreak satisfy you, villain?" She said venomously as she tried to break free of my strong grip.

I stood behind her, cascaded the bare skin of her neck with warm kisses. My affections sent a faint shiver through her body.

"Listen to me you stubborn, witch. I won't take a mistress because I wouldn't want a bastard to my name. If you'd accept me as your husband, then we have a deal."

 **Please review.**


End file.
